Tied Together With a Smile
by roselyn13
Summary: This is a song fiction about Lavender Brown and how even the most confident people can have inner fears and scars.


**A/N: This is a story about Lavender Brown. The song is Tied Together With a Smile by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

_**Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty**_

_**Is the face in the mirror**_

_**looking back at you**_

You are one of the most beautiful girls in our year. But you don't ever seem to realize it. You just keep wearing more make-up and less clothing. To other people that might make you more attractive but not to me. They're not going to be the ones who will love you when you're old and wrinkled.

_**You walk around here thinking you're not pretty**_

_**But that's not true,**_

_**cause I know you...**_

You walk around the school and you look confident, you look like you could get any boy you wanted. But inside I can tell you are dying. You are a beautiful girl, on the inside and outside. You just keep trying to hide it under the mask of self-confidence and make-up.

_**Hold on,**_

_**baby, you're losing it**_

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go...**_

_**and no one knows**_

_**that you cry, but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

You can never tell anyone but in your heart you always feel like you're not the person you portray yourself to be. The Lavender others know is the golden one, they think you could never be more perfect. You don't admit it to people but just because the outside is flawless doesn't mean the inside is scar free.

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone**_

Whenever people think of you they see the person who is always cheerful, always smiling. Your whole reputation depend on that smile, you depend on it too. And you're tied together with a smile, but you're coming undone.

_**I guess it's true that love was all you wanted**_

_**Cause you're**_

_**giving it away like it's extra change**_

_**Hoping it will end up in his pocket**_

_**But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain**_

All you want is love, but you seem to have a bad time finding it. You were dating Ron and it all seemed to be working out; you were having fun, being all cute, and making the rest of us throw up. Then something happens, but nobody really knows what. And suddenly all you do anymore is cry. I want to comfort you but that would be odd, you hardly know me. I'm just the boy who took you to the Yule ball a few years back and has been in love with you ever since.

_**Oh, cause it's not his price to pay**_

_**Its Not his price to pay...**_

_**Hold on,**_

_**baby, you're losing it**_

Lavender's losing it, all she can ever do is cry. She can barely go through lessons and she never goes to games anymore, because she can't she Ron without crying again. I can tell he feels bad about it but that won't stop me from glaring at him.

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go...**_

_**and no one knows**_

_**that you cry, but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

_**And you're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone**_

_**oh, oh, oh**_

_**oh, oh**_

It seems that your whole life is unraveling just because of the break-up. You can not be in the same room as him anymore. Everyone is worried, you have never seemed so sad. You let go of everything, your appearance, your reputation, all because of Ron. And now look what he's done to you.

_**Hold on,**_

_**baby, you're losing it**_

_**The water's high, you're jumping into it**_

_**And letting go...**_

_**and no one knows**_

_**that you cry, but you don't tell anyone**_

_**That you might not be the golden one**_

_**You're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone...**_

_**oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**You're tied together with a smile**_

_**But you're coming undone...**_

_**oh, oh, oh**_

_**Goodbye, baby**_

_**With a smile, baby, baby**_

_**oh, oh**_

**A/N: If you didn't already guess it was from Seamus' POV. I always seem to like the unlikely and unpopular couples. It's a curse.**


End file.
